Dragon Ball Blackthorned - King Piccolo Saga
by yoshi3000
Summary: Krillin's been killed along with plenty of others at the hands of King Piccolo and his merry band of killers, and Ace and Goku aren't having. Now they must survive a grueling war and save the world for real this time! Ace is in for a rough road as he enters the beginning of darker days in the Dragon World! (Ace/Violet) (Arc 5 of 6)
1. 96: Defeats in the Family

**Yoshi3000: **The following is a fanfiction. I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball Super. I'm glad I don't own GT. Either way, I don't anything other than the OC and "Blackthorn"-ing of the plot. Please support the official release. I will be repeating this arc to arc because I legally have to. **I had to kick this up because I want to complete this remake. It's been nearly a year since I started one and months since I last wrote a chapter. **

* * *

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

**Arc 5: King Piccolo Saga**

* * *

(A/N: The rules are going to be the same deal, I will post every three to four chapters. This arc continues right where we last off our heroes. The introduction theme will shift back to the usual Dragon Ball theme except it'll be the third Japanese version.)

**_Ahem…last time on Dragon Ball Blackthorned! Ace and Goku had successfully tore through the World Martial Arts Tournament! Goku and Tien had an epic battle for the ages in the semi-finals and despite Goku's losses, Tien was humbled by the young warrior. However, much to Ace's ire, he conceded making the Bloody Ace the champion by default again. However, tragedy strikes, and Ace is about to enter the darkest days of Dragon Ball, right now!_**

* * *

_**Chapter 96: Defeats in the Family**_

* * *

_(Current Date: May 7, Age 753)_

[**Cues: j^p^n – heartbreak**]

The death of Krillin was a sobering reminder of the world I chose to live in. I can only look at the corpse with a blank look of abject horror. I had now grown up with this guy, and now I feel awful for making those jokes of him dying in my old life. Lazuli was on her knees bawling her eyes out, and I was just frozen.

"That…that…THAT BASTARD!" Goku screamed with barely controlled rage.

He turned to Bulma asking for the radar and practically snatched it before taking off after him on Flying Nimbus. That's when I snapped out of my stoicism.

[**Music Ends**]

"Guys, this is bad. I know who did this." I said before explaining whose calling card it is.

Master Roshi had explained the whole backstory, but I had given some more extra insight.

"I hate to say it, but some dumb fuck decided to release him. Probably thought they stood to gain." I muttered before getting serious. "Regardless. We need to move now and get everyone in hiding."

"Why exactly?" Ranfan asked shuddering.

"That's because he plans to axe any and all martial artists in an attempt to force the people in submission and prevent anyone from being able to seal him away. Probably going after the balls too." I said coldly. "Listen, I have a plan. I have a friend who can hide a bunch of fighters on an island in the middle of nowhere."

Thankfully, I did not ever put an address on my forms and neither did Goku. I write the address of Pamela's place on slips of paper and give it to Roshi and Ruby.

"Don't worry, we'll spread the word." Ruby said with a nod.

"I'm coming with you." Violet said only to wince in pain.

"No, Vi. Please stay…I need you to get better and protect everyone." I said rushing out and taking to the skies.

I did not take out Kageyama this time….

* * *

Pamela was quite busy readying the island for people to come onto. Thankfully, the Red Ribbon Army left plenty of useful stuff behind on it. Across the world, those under Ace's network of friends and allies were filled with dread.

All Misa wanted was her father back but had to settle for taking her father's body.

"We need to store the bodies." Bulma said meekly. "For when we can revive them."

Quietly, they began the process as elsewhere Ace was trying to catch up to Goku and Tambourine only to catch the tail end with Goku being blasted away into the forest. As much as Ace wanted to help Goku out, he had to ensure that Tambourine was slowed down. He was born a day earlier, and Ace did not even like that it was a day off.

* * *

I was so flustered that I had not realized I was lacking sleep and nearing exhaustion until I nearly got killed saving Giran alone. I was burned out and fighting to keep going despite my body screaming to stop.

"Thank you for the assist. My people were readying to flee as we got the message from Nam's village." Giran said to me as I was held in his arms. "You look exhausted…."

"I do. I'm been running on empty." I said through labored breaths. "Listen, I need you to use the low routes. It'll take longer, but Tambourine's only one guy out. I don't like that he's offing peeps, but I can't go on without rest."

I gave him the location to drop me off which was right next to Goku. Giran wanted to wait for me and Goku, but I insisted he go with his people to safety. I knew I'd be fine…at least I hope as I pass out. If anything, I prevented a death.

* * *

Ozpin knew his school was going to be on the hit list regardless if any of his was in the tournaments. Pamput, Bacterian, and Man-Wolf were found dead by this fiend, and Ozpin feared the worst. The schools were too well known, and his eyes darkened as he looked out of the windows. Cheso was out with Glynda aiding in evacuating the town. Dark days were afoot.

* * *

(A/N: This one is going to be a short one considering the events of this arc takes place over the course of three days manga-wise while it took longer in the anime. I'll go with the manga's take, and thus the story will go along quickly. As for Ace being so tired, this chapter's taking the place of the end of day and he's exhausted from the events of his last fight. Stressing out also did not completely help.)

**Ending Theme – j^p^n - amend**


	2. 97: Of Ronins and Knockoff Rodans

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

**Arc 5: King Piccolo Saga**

* * *

(A/N: If you think about it, Pilaf is lucky that the world never finds out he freed Piccolo because he and his crew would be hunted down by practically everyone.)

* * *

_**Chapter 97: Of Ronins and Knockoff Rodans**_

* * *

_(Current Date: May 8, Age 753)_

I had woken up better rested noticing Goku rushing about searching for food. I get up and checked the date. One day before it all goes down. I catch up to my bash brother helping him seek out food. Of course, I "guide" him to Yajibore's catch of the day. I couldn't help but worry. Goku seemed concerned I wasn't eating, but I don't even like fish. Although, I was still fretting over all this. Goku ate up and he was all cheery again. I needed to see that smile again.

"Goku, I got some bad news." I said with a sigh.

"What is it?" Goku said concerned.

"That bastard, Tambourine. I managed to prevent him from axing a few fighters, but I could not keep up with him. That's why you found me next to you and why I look so…stressed out." I said quietly.

"You should eat." Goku suggested.

I groaned as my stomach growl and I say, "And you should duck."

"Wha-AH!" Goku said before leaping over the thrown boulder.

"Hey, ya think you could just use my fish that's near my campfire? I own this prairie, you bastards!" Yajirobe screamed.

"Ah shit, here we go again." I thought.

* * *

Roshi had moved Kame House far off the island to Pamela's among the many who came here. Thanks to Ace, Nam was at least able to get his village to move down to the island in time. Giran was able to get his people to flee, but they were all worried as they gathered around to hear the news. More martial artists found dead and a demon rampaging through the streets of Vale.

"Damn it, I hope Ace and Goku are all right." Giran said concerned.

"If anything, both of them have an advantage. They're always on the move, and unlikely to be seen." Bulma said hopeful. "Thankfully, Roshi, Chiaotzu, and Tien are gathering the Dragon Balls."

Misa was down drowning her sorrows over her father's death being comforted by the Lapis and Lazuli. Opal was pacing about trying to decide on a plan. Raven was terrified herself. She had only heard of King Piccolo in legend and she was not stupid to think that she could even began to fight him. All she was stuck doing was hoping Ozpin could beat him. As for Ace, a few bland granola bars got to at least 45% which just enough to draw Rakurai and clash against the ronin's sword glaring at him.

"Allow me to give a run for your food, fatass." Ace said forcing him to jump back.

"Ace, this guy's pretty tough. I think he might be stronger than Tein." Goku said cracking his knuckles.

"Let me deal with it. You got the pleasure of fighting him, but I didn't. So, let me deal with this." Ace said readying.

"You won't last a minute against me. I'm the strongest man of this place." Yajirobe said readying himself.

**[Cues: elijah who – hitchuwithdawork]**

**[1:00]**

Yajirobe was quick on the draw as Ace had to admit to himself as they clashed again. A sweep kick at his tubby legs got him down, but the ronin rolled away before Ace could attack again.

**[0:50]**

Yajirobe threw another boulder after him, but Ace stood still using Iron Body to basically use his own body as a knife as the boulder splits in two. He uses telekinesis to "grab" those halves and return them to sender. He would give Yajirobe this, it was cool to see how dodge and slice the other half in two.

**[0:35]**

"Not bad. Not even I would do that." Yajirobe said with a grin. "But let's see you handle this…"

Out came from his sword came a blast of ki launched at Ace who returned fire. They exchanged fire of sword blasts, blocking, tanking, and returning fire.

Goku did not see himself as a swordsman, but he had a growing respect for them. Ace formed three energy kunais in his hands and threw them. Yajirboe sliced two of them but got cut on the cheek by the last one.

**[0:15]**

With a burst of speed, he shoulder-charged the samurai before a raising kick to send him into the air. Jumping up, Ace went for the axe kick only for Yajirobe to block with his sword.

"Sparking Saber: Boruto…" Ace said as Rakurai's blade began to cackle and spark with electricity. "Shōdō!"

Taking aim, a sword blast of electricity sent Yajirobe crashing into the dirt right as Ace gracefully landed on the ground sheathing it.

**[0:00]**

**[Music Ends]**

Ace came up and helped the ronin up who admitted that Ace and Goku were pretty good. As they talked, Goku noticed the One-Star Dragon Ball asking where he found it.

"This thing?" Yajirobe said gesturing to the ball. "Found it three years ago, makes for a cool necklace."

"Excuse me?" A new voice said. "I'm going to need that ball. Hand it over lest you want to die."

Ace, Goku, and Yajirobe turned to see a large, humanoid, dragon-like Namekian. The Namekian demands the ball and Ace cracked his knuckles walking up to him.

"Cymbal, is it?" Ace asked as Cymbal looked down. "Yeah, you wouldn't be related to Tambourine…the guy who murdered some friends of ours."

Goku's grip tightened on his Power Pole as Ace was barely restraining his own anger. Cymbal did not even to get to answer as Goku extended his pole and cracked Cymbal with a swing to the head which Ace ducked under. Slamming his heel into Cymbal's stomach, he bounced off to flip back. Yajirobe joined the fight outnumbering Cymbal. Charging energy waves that resemble bolts of electricity in his hands, Cymbal blasted all three hoping to shock them with high amounts of voltage. Yajirobe took a bit of damage, Goku took a smaller amount, but Ace took none of it being immune. Mimicking his technique, Ace smashed the blast right in Cymbal's eyes burning them.

"You bastard!" Goku said upper-cutting the dragon into the air.

"Goku, give me a boost up!" Yajirobe said running up.

Goku launched Yajirobe into the air and the rotund samurai sliced through Cymbal in two as Ace caught him.

"Nice work. And now that he's dead, let's cook him." Ace suggested with a slasher's grin.

"Buddy, you read my mind!" Yajirobe said excitedly.

"I don't think you should. It could be poisonous or at least unhealthy." Goku warned.

"I'll make sure it's not by frying it." Ace said as his hands sparked with electricity.

Upon the flying fortress, King Piccolo let out a roar. His son was killed, and he stomped about. The Pilaf Gang was slowly realizing that letting him out was a bad idea. Mai did not even feel bad for Cymbal. Piccolo made the telepathic call to Tambourine. Said demon was in the midst of fighting Glynda and Cheso.

Cheso was worse for wear bleeding profusely from her mangled right arm and from her head. However, she would not stop getting in Tambourine's way. Glynda was only slightly better as she lifted a dumpster with her Semblance before dropping it on him. Tambourine shrugged it off, laughing at their attempts.

"Won't you give up?" Tambourine said as he grabbed Cheso by the throat.

"You are one ugly motherfucker!" Cheso said spitting blood in his left eye before trying to stab the other with a knife.

She missed the eye getting a cut on his head getting the demon to release her, hissing in pain.

"You little bi-" Tambourine said only to get interrupted by his father telepathically. "What? Cymbal's dead?"

"Go to WSC-2933 and find the killer of your brother!" King Piccolo roared out.

"Why is he talking to himself?" Pilaf asked.

"It's telepathy, you idiot!" Mai said slapping the back of his head.

Tambourine scowled and flew away leaving Cheso and Glynda injured but alive.

* * *

(A/N: It's rather little known that at this point that Yajirobe could easily beaten Tien. The swordsman is a lot stronger than most think. If it wasn't for his laziness, he could have been a formidable Z-Fighter. A real shame. Next chapter, we continue this story arc at a rapid pace.)

**Ending Theme – **Kudasai – A Light of Mine


	3. 98: Termination Imminent

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

**Arc 5: King Piccolo Saga**

* * *

(A/N: To think this arc took place over the course of three days. How insane is that?)

* * *

**_Chapter 98: Termination Imminent_**

* * *

_(Current Date: May 8, Age 753)_

I took pleasure to eating the corpse of Cymbal and he really did taste like chicken. I even get out the BBQ sauce and make a sandwich out of one of the pieces. Why? I planned to offer Tambourine it when he comes. I could sense him coming as Yajirobe and Goku sat around talking.

"So, what exactly do you need the ball for?" Yajirobe asked.

"We're trying to sav-" Goku said only for me to yell, "Goku, Yajirobe, look alive! We got company!"

Goku looked up and there the bastard was having found us and Goku threw a stone nailing him right on a scar he apparently had. It was still fresh it seems as it gushed purple blood. He looked down to see us, and I was flipping him off.

"You killed Krillin and Nimbus! On top of that, you stole my Dragon Ball! I absolutely ain't gonna forgive you. Now get down here and face me!" Goku said taking a stance.

"So, monkey boy is still alive? I was supposed to be finding the people who killed Cymb…" Tambourine said turning mortified to see Cymbal roasted on the fire. "Are you eating my brother?"

"And he was delicious." I said darkly. "I saved you a sandwich."

I got an eye beam for that, but it was worth seeing his flip out. He dove down flying to take Goku's head, but Goku was ready for him and surprised me. He copies my Tin Tail and smacks him with it sending hurdling into a tree staining it with blood.

"Nice one." I said. "I'll leave you to kill him."

* * *

**[Cues: Dragon Ball Advanced Adventure OST – Mercenary Tao]**

Goku charged circling the tree trialing afterimages confounding the demon who got his feet. He was about to strike to get a flying kick to the back of his head from Goku making Tambourine taste dirt. As he got up, Goku slammed his knee into the demon's back, kicked off to back flip, and kicked him right in the wound on his face.

"Gah, stop it! That wound's still fresh, you little shit!" Tambourine screeched.

WHAM! Liver shot. BAM! Gut shot that was hard enough to spit up. CRACK! Elbow to the jaw breaking it!

Goku judo flipped him into the ground where he lay motionless.

**[Music Ends]**

"Bastard got what he deserved." Goku said.

"Man, I can't want to cook him up." Yajirobe said excitedly. "Nice job on tenderizing him."

"I actually kind of want to eat him now. For Krillin and the others." Goku said clenching his fist.

"Yeah, he's still alive." Ace said as the winged monster stumbled to his feet. "So, Tambourine? How about that sandwich? I'll just shove it down your mouth as I beat you senseless."

Tambourine twitched as a part of brain was telling him to run.

"You two…you two can't be human." Tambourine said staggering.

Ace could only smirk readying for a fight only for the bastard to pull a mouth blast to vaporize them. Goku had made the effort to dodge, but Ace swatted it aside sending it to explode a distance away.

"Oh shit." Yajirobe thought as out came Goku laughing. "Those two are insanely strong. I don't even think I could slice through that…at least easily."

"That was pretty weak." Goku said swinging. "I wasn't even serious."

"And I'm a lot stronger than last time." Ace said throwing a ki knife fast enough to slash Tambourine's cheek in a few seconds. "Want to take your chances?"

Tambourine stepped back before taking off into the air, but Ace was ready for him. Running up and grabbing Goku's arm, he swung Goku saying he should charge one to finish the job. Launching Goku into the air, the warrior was already charging his Kamehameha.

"Oi, Tambourine! Goku's got something for ya!" Ace said as Goku screamed, "HAAAAAAA!"

The Kamehameha had obliterated him, and Piccolo could only sense his death before letting out an agonized roar.

* * *

(A/N: There goes Tambourine, and next comes the old King Piccolo. We're going to skip ahead to the encounter.)

**Ending Theme – **One Piece OST - Angry


	4. 99: Foreseen Losses

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

**Arc 5: King Piccolo Saga**

* * *

(A/N: Here we go again.)

* * *

**_Chapter 99: Foreseen Losses_**

* * *

_(Current Date: May 8, Age 753)_

Here he was…Piccolo was in front of him. I had to admit I was more focused on glaring at the twatty imp for pointing him in our direction. Yajirobe was smart enough to run and hide, but Goku and I stand firm.

"So, you're the two interfering with my plans? And I see you have a Dragon Ball!" King Piccolo said smoothly. "I'll give you this, if you two can take on my sons, you're more than a threat than the others. But you'll die to me!"

"I doubt it, green bean." Goku said charging in.

I joined in, but I was not expecting to actually win this fight.

* * *

For Pilaf, it was sweet catharsis to watch Goku and Ace get the shit kicked out of them. Shu was cheering Piccolo on with Piano, but Mai was silent. She had a sneaking thought that Ace was holding back deliberately. Why had plagued her thoughts as Ace was kicked up and down.

"Old Man Piccolo fucking stings." Ace thought.

Goku jumps up and punches Piccolo in the face, surprising Piccolo with his speed. Ace got in with a gut shot as Goku could not believe Piccolo's strength.

Yajirobe was glad he was hiding but had admitted that Ace and Goku had serious balls of steel to deal with likes of the legendary terror. Then, Piccolo closes his fists, with the palms facing himself, and starts charging up. Knowing what was coming, Ace threw Goku into the air and Ace had tanked the blast when sent him crashing into the dirt. Goku was spared the distraction blast but nailed with the real one intended for him. He would fall as well.

"He did it! Yes!" Pilaf whooped. "That kid is finally dead."

"I just realized that we're cheering for the murder of a child." Shu said mortified.

"We're so going to hell for this." Mai said shaking her head.

"Not, if we wish for immortality." Pilaf suggested only to get elbowed by Piano.

Piccolo walked up to the two bodies and snatched the Dragon Ball off Goku's neck before taking up his cloak and cape.

"We're done here. Piano! Set a course for the group with the five Dragon Balls." King Piccolo said leaping back into the airship.

They took off leaving behind two "dead" bodies. As the ship pulled away, Mai had feeling something was off but brushed it aside. They were beaten, and that was that. Right?

* * *

I ended up taking some serious damage and I wake up in Yajirobe's hovercar speeding for Korin Tower. I tried sensing out, but my fears were confirmed. Master Roshi? Dead. Chiaotzu? Dead. The Dragon? Dead. I could only blame myself, and Goku seems glad I woke up. The first thing I did was call Bulma.

"Bulma, you there?" I asked.

"Ace, where are you? What's going on?" Bulma asked frantically.

"Recovering. We ran into King Piccolo…nearly killed us. But I can't sense Roshi…or Chiaotzu. I'm sorry…I think they're dead. Piccolo got to them." I said choking on a bit of tears. "Piccolo must have gotten his wish."

Goku was crestfallen as well learning the news, but Bulma asked about Tien.

"Most likely still alive. Look I just wanted to see if you all are all right. We need to recuperate. Stay safe…and tell Vi I love her." I said before hanging up. "Fuck…."

Days like this reminds of how ugly it can be to live in the Dragon World. Oh well, better here than Remnant. At least, I don't have worry of acting negative and a Grimm jumping me. With that, I slipped back to rest.

* * *

News of Roshi's death was met with sadness about the fighters in hiding. Raven was even tearing up as Keitaro was stressing out that his dad was not coming home. Tien was more fueled than ever to finish what Roshi started. With youth restored, the evil king set his sights on Chow Castle to lay siege to take over the world, but not before dealing with the trash. Before Pilaf could even ask for a reward, he punted them all off the ship. As Mai, Shu, and Pilaf, Mai screamed out that she hopes Ace kicks his ass before they crashed into the cold hard ground.

"That double crossing bastard stole my ship after all we did for him!" Pilaf ranted.

"Well…Piccolo's a fucking demon!" Mai screamed. "What did you expect, dumbass?"

"That I'd get a harem of sexy demon skanks and a portion to rule." Pilaf said dumbly.

Mai facepalmed, and Shu was drooling at thought.

"I wish I had gone to college." Mai thought. "Or applied to the police academy. No, I had to be a merc for hire."

They could see the attack on Central City in the distance as the sun began to set. Tien was not too far, working to master the Evil Containment Wave as quickly as possible. He made the effort to radio Bulma and others to let them know of Roshi and Chiaotzu's demise and where to pick up their bodies. Tien would be long gone, fighting back tears over his loss. He was his brother in all but blood and to see him taken was a wound that cut deep for the triclops. The world was slowly coming undone, and he was determined to save it.

* * *

(A/N: Fast and loose is surprisingly working for this arc, but this day is coming to an end. And the 100th chapter is upon. I want to thank you all for reading and encouraging me to do this. Let's keep it all going!)


	5. 100: No More Games

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

**Arc 5: King Piccolo Saga**

* * *

(A/N: Here we go again.)

* * *

_**Chapter 100: No More Games**_

* * *

_(Current Date: May 8, Age 753)_

By the time I awoke again, it was late into the night and from what I gathered, the world had gone to deal. Yajirobe and Goku were also just waking up, and I realize we're up on Korin Tower. Yajirobe looked exhausted from carrying us both and my thing which I reclaim.

"You two are awake." Korin said relived. "Yajirobe told me what happened. I will say that you two have guts to face off with him. He's been an ancient evil that's plagued this world for a long time."

"Thanks, Karin." Goku said respectfully.

"How bad have things gotten?" I asked.

"Bad. He took over the world a few hours, blew up most of Central City, and made all crime legal." Korin said sadly. "Several fighters were trying to defend their own cities as he's spawned an army to enforce his rule. Most of the world has declared martial law it seems, and there's been plenty of deaths. The silver lining is those mooks Piccolo are not as strong as the two you slain."

"Damn it! Who's died? Can you tell?" I asked.

He reveals some news I did not want to hear. Misa lost her mother, Roman's dead, Junior's dead, Pyrrha's dead, Gwen's dead, and Gretel's dead. The only person I didn't give a shit about dying was Deanna because as far as I was concerned, she had it coming. It hasn't even one day yet!

Korin offered us Senzu beans and the ronin shoves a handful down his mouth like an idiot only to get a blush. Goku and I down one and we were both back to 100% percent. After running myself ragged, it was good to be back.

"Is there anything you can do to further help us to stop Piccolo?" Goku pleaded. "Any training at all?"

"I'm sorry, but you two have far surpassed me." Korin said bashfully. "But there is something else…a bit extreme."

"The Ultra Divine Water." I said flatly surprising Korin. "Yes, I know it exists. And we're ready for it."

Korin showed us the pot explain its effect of drawing out one's potential if they survive the poisonous effects. Yajirobe tasted some and balked at the taste, but it did not deter me or Goku. Goku took his canon drink. Me? I spawn a bigger cup about sixteen ounces, pour it to the brim to Karin and Yajirobe's horror, and chug that motherfucker! I dropped the cup and screamed, "Bring it the fuck on!"

Goku was on the ground writhing in pain, while I stood screaming if that's all that Divine Water had to give as my nerves were on fire. Every part of my body felt like lava was being crammed into it and standing took everything I had. Electricity had sparked over my body as my breathing got labored. My sight blurred as my mind began to slip.

I was going on an acid trip…without the acid and in constant pain. Well…fuck. I just started to see insane shit.

My brothers…having kids of their own. My older cousin fighting alongside my brothers against some of kind of stretchy gem looking bitch. Next, I saw a genie and a few Miis. What was clearest was seeing cousin Ryo…he was fighting with Time Portal. Did he invent those techniques?! I was going to have to "borrow" some of them. It was all over the place as I kept flickering through different things. But what frightened me most…was I looked into the eyes of my worst nightmare come true. For a split second, we looked into each other's eyes. But she looked different…softer somehow. Next to her, were two twin Reis clinging to her. Was she their mother?

* * *

"Damn it, I got to keep trying!" Tien said as he kept working on his form. "And…yes!"

Tien was panting in exhaustion but realized that his constant practicing wore out the rice cooker. He fell on his butt making note to get one in the morning. Well…at least steal one considering he did not exactly have cash. With crime being made legal, this caused a stir, but a slow crime as many were drained. Roanapour was in an uproar over this. With all crime legal, this basically put targets on the heads of the city and even worse…now everyone had to pay taxes. With crime legal, everyone had to be taxed. Piccolo would have shut that down, but after being explained on what the tax people do, he let it happen. Whatever would cause the most misery, he thought. As for Tien, with his training done, he went off to find a place to rest. Come dawn, he was gunning for Piccolo.

Goku kept screaming and writhing in pain through the night as Ace was having a mental acid trip appearing catatonic.

"I've never seen the water do that before. His mind has simply left his body." Korin said as Yajirobe tried to touch Ace only to get electrocuted. "Best to leave him for now. We should get some sleep."

* * *

(A/N: 100 chapters! Thank you all for the support of this passion project. I only hope to make it all the way to Super (or at least the End of Z). Next chapter, Ace and Goku charge for Piccolo. As for Ace's visions, let me explain. The effect of the water has essentially allowed his mind to leave his body, astral style, long enough to see a few scattered things of what's happening and what's going to happen. Along with a crap ton of randomness. Yeah, Ace is going to wake up to ask what just happened. As for Ryo vs the Xenoverse readers, prepare for Easter Eggs.)


	6. 101: Awakened and Empowered

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

**Arc 5: King Piccolo Saga**

* * *

(A/N: We're finally live, and ready for action.)

* * *

_**Chapter 101: Awakened and Empowered**_

* * *

_(Current Date: May 9, Age 753)_

It finally happened. Goku's body had survived the poison, and I returned to my body a bit confused of what I saw.

"I think I might be an uncle." I thought before realizing my new power.

"Ok, I'm back and ready to stomp Piccolo's face in. Hell, I feel amazing!" I said confidently.

"I feel at peace." Goku said tranquil. "And I can sense the evil within Piccolo and where it's amassing. We need to go."

"Right." I said getting my things together. "Thank you, Korin."

"You're welcome. And Goku, you're going need a new Nimbus." Korin said calling for a massive Nimbus to come to them. "Take your pick!"

* * *

"Maybe, this won't be so bad." Blonde Launch said seeing Piccolo's announcement.

"You do realize this means a rapist could slip a little pink pill in your drink and get away with humping your unconscious body in front of everyone." Bulma said dryly.

"Ok, ok! You didn't need to get…testy." Launch said disturbed.

"Sorry. Feeling a bit morbid. The world's gone mad." Bulma said worriedly.

Raven was still downing her sorrows over Roshi's death and little Ryo wanted nothing more than to fight Piccolo.

"That meanie killed papa! I'd go after him if I were big!" Ryo touted as Vernal tried to reassure him.

"The fucker's on TV." Oolong shouted as everyone gathered to watch. "What does he even want now? He already announced Piccolo Day."

"_Today, I will announce which sector I'm blowing up for my amusement! And the lucky pick is Sector 29. And now Piano with the weather." _King Piccolo said as the camera looked to the impish spawn of his.

"_Today will be perfectly sunny when West City burns to the ground with no one able to stop us." _Piano said dauntingly.

Bulma flipped off the TV and bolted upstairs. Outside within Pamela's cave, the mermaid in question returned with Giran, Misa, and Giran's subordinates in tow. They were going a supply run to ensure everyone had what they needed. Misa was added bonus being recused by Giran himself.

"I'm sorry that we've made shifting forms for you a hassle." Giran said getting on land first to hand her sarong.

"Meh, it's no issue. I need an excuse to wear these more along with all the pants I collected." Pamela said shifting to a human form as she wrapped it around waist. "And thank you for the assistance, Giran."

"Of course." Giran said with a mild blush.

The three gathered with the others at Kame House to get an update on what's going on.

"This is awful. I feel so powerless staying here!" Nam said fiercely.

"Nam, sweetheart." Ranfan said worriedly. "There's something really important I need to tell you."

Nam raised an eyebrow and turned only for her to hold a pregnancy test which was positive.

"I'd say congrats if the world wasn't going to hell." Launch said as Oolong elbowed her.

"How long?" Nam asked.

"A few days." Ranfan explained.

Raven started laughing remarking, "Of all the times where you should have used a condom."

**[Cues: Dragon Ball Z Kai OST – Destiny]**

Down from the stairs came Bulma dressed up ready for a fight. She wore a short-sleeved green shirt underneath a light blue tunic, a black belt, yellow pants, a pair of dark brown boots and bracers, a white headband around her forehead, and an orange ascot around her neck. Her sword at her side and everyone clearly knew what she was planning.

"I hope you're not planning on going alone because I want a piece of him too." Launch said confidently.

"I…" Raven said only for Vernal to stop her.

"Your son needs you. Let me go instead." Vernal said sternly. "He needs you."

Elsewhere, Chi-Chi and the Ox-King were having a similar talk. She pleaded for her father to do something, but he had to admit that he could not. The most the two could do was defend the kingdom. Chi-Chi had said a prayer for Goku hoping he and Ace could do something unable that prayer was already answered.

* * *

(A/N: Here we are, the battle for the world begins now. Bulma had plans to face Piccolo herself or at least try something to delay her home's destruction. Next chapter, the war!)

**Ending Theme – There Will Be Brawl (The March to Brawl)**


	7. 102: A War of Sound and Fury

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

**Arc 5: King Piccolo Saga**

* * *

(A/N: War. What is it good far? Absolutely everything! Aw yeah!)

* * *

_**Chapter 102: A War of Sound and Fury**_

* * *

_(Current Date: May 9, Age 753)_

Suno may have been a bit reckless, but her family could have been prouder of her. She and Android 8 had went down to Central City to help out with the injured. They had just gotten a bunch of bikers trying to go around with Piccolo into helping them before finding themselves surrounded by King Piccolo's demon spawn.

"You don't scare us!" Suno said confidently.

"Aw, but I can see the fear in your…huh?"

**[Cues: I Came to Play - Downstait]**

Music blaring loudly and they could hear a motorcycle speeding down. Suno recognized it and a wide grin on his face. Before the spawn could ask about that, Kageyama's wheel slammed into it's face letting out a mighty roar. Suno and Eighter were all giddy as a familiar cloud followed along.

"The Bloody Ace is free." Ace said skidding Kageyama to a stop.

Jumping off, he effortlessly sliced through those demons with Blood Vice before sheathing his blade.

"Hey Suno, Eighter. How's it been?" Ace said warmly. "You've changed, Suno."

"You've changed plenty yourself, you look jacked." Suno said excitedly. "Please tell me you're here for Piccolo."

"Yes, we are." Ace said getting on his bike. "Take my advice, get as many as you can out of the city. Things are going to get ugly."

"Suno, Eighter, stay safe." Goku said as the two took off for the castle.

Suno watched them go and hope returned. Android 8 had a few words that shocked them.

"I've scanned their power…I can't believe but Goku and King Piccolo…are evenly matched. Ace…he's even stronger." Android 8 said as jaws dropped.

**[Music Ends]**

"GAH!" Tien said hitting the ground.

He had made a valiant effort and nearly catch Piccolo off guard managing to nearly getting him with the Evil Containment Wave only to get and capture one of King Furry's guards. Piccolo used this as a chance to produce Drum. Having him and Snare double Tien overwhelming him.

"You were clearly trained well, but you're just not strong enough to deal with us." Snare said as Piccolo called for Drum to finish him.

Tien spat in Drum's face defiantly telling him that the people of Earth will not give up.

"You will face up for your crimes, Piccolo." Tien said glaring hatefully at them.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Drum said cracking his knuckles. "Going to get you back for breaking my nose."

Not too far away, King Furry could only watch with his men in horror.

"Now die." Drum said raising his arm sparking with electricity. "I...WHA!"

BLAM! Goku had kicked Drum into the wall of a damaged building to Piccolo's shock and Ace had Snare meet wheel before he drifted to a stop.

"What? You two are alive?" King Piccolo said.

"Oh yes! Yes, we are!" Ace said gleefully. "And we're here to kick your ass!"

"Ace, Goku! Really cutting it close!" Tien said half annoying and half glad.

"Sorry about that." Goku said formally. "But we're here now."

"You're not goin' anywhere, runt! No one treats me like that and gets away with…" Drum said coming up before Goku kicked him hard enough to see his eyeballs flying. "_itttt…"_

"Incredible…" Tien said terrified.

"HOLY SHIT!" Commander Clark (of King Furry's guard) said.

"Just one kick…" King Furry said shaking.

"What the hell are you?" Snare said as Ace returned his bike to his capsule. "I…"

"That was Goku being nice. I am not so nice." Ace said cracking his knuckles. "Come forth if you wish to die, demon."

Snare, being just as big and strong as Drum, came running to Ace only to get a butterfly kick and uppercut, which cracked Snare's jaw and skull. He was sent up into the fly in the air only to come down to another kick to the face completely breaking it. Before he went flying, Ace grabbed his leg and smashed him into the ground staining the ground with purple blood.

"Let me show my new technique!" Ace said as his fists and wrists broke out into blue flames. "Kaenken!"

His mental mind trip on the water had opened him up to improve his technique to its fullest which helped it to uppercut Snare's head clean off his body. The skull hit the ground burning into ash as the body was slashed to be pieces. The flames vanished and Ace looked up at Piccolo.

"How dare you continue to def…" King Piccolo said only Goku to interrupt by throwing King Piccolo through a building.

"I'm proud of you, Goku. You let them talk to the wall." Ace said with a smirk as Goku chuckled.

Tien, Piano, King Furry, and his men had their mouths held open as King Piccolo stormed out only to get kicked back in there by Ace. Once again, the king walked out more annoyed.

"You two. You both got stronger…than I expected. But you both will die in five seconds!" K. Piccolo said firing a pair of ki blasts at them.

Goku crossed his arms taking on the blast while Ace swatted it away letting it blow up a few of his spawns. Now much to Ace's surprise, King Piccolo ordered the spawn to jump in to deal with Ace while he took on Goku himself. As Ace found himself surrounded, he could only think one thing.

"Final level of Advanced Adventure on crack, eh? Well here, I'm not limited by controls or a time limit. Oh, this is going to be fun!" Ace thought.

* * *

(A/N: Seeing that Goku and Piccolo will have their canon fight, I've decided to expand on this and give Ace and the others something to do. A bit ironic given Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure. This is going to get wild!)

**Ending Theme – Dragon Ball Advanced Adventure OST – Menu Theme**


	8. 103: Green Wrath

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

**Arc 5: King Piccolo Saga**

* * *

(A/N: Fight scenes ahoy!)

* * *

_**Chapter 103: Green Wrath**_

* * *

_(Current Date: May 9, Age 753)_

**[Cues: Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure OST – Level Four Theme]**

I had to give Goku and Piccolo some distance as I did not want the hoard to take any cheap shots at Goku or Tien. So, I had the group chasing me deeper into the city before coming a stop and whirling around.

"All right, you Namekian rejects. Come get some of me!" I screamed flipping the autopilot on Kageyama.

Blasters emerged from certain spots as it rocketed off taking fire on several of them already as I decided that since the Kaenken was such a success, I should push it.

"Bureizu-tai!" I screamed as my body is consumed with flames.

One of them attacks only to get a burned arm for their troubles. He recoiled and I only smirk as I raise my hand. I could see that same Namekian fucker piss himself releasing what I was about to do. I yelled out an attack and emitted a burning explosive wave breaking up Bureizu-tai but frying plenty of Nameks. Of course, there were still more to fight. I get surrounded by three Tambourine knock off not nearly as strong as the original. Let's call them, Dumbass, Cocky, and Arrogant.

Arrogant tells me I'm going to die and fires a mouth blast. I kick it right into Dumbass's face and return by breathing fire on Arrogant.

"Face the breath of the Dragon. For Shernon!" I said breathing some fire in Cocky's direction.

He's smart enough to fly into the air, but dumb enough to stick around for me to jump up to slash his throat. Dumbass swoops in only to get hit by a plane…with Bulma and the gang. Well damn, they're here early or Goku's already beat Piccolo. No…he's still alive. Bulma uses the plane to mow down a few of them before she, Yamcha, Oolong, Pu'ar, Launch, Vernal, and Violet all sprang out attacking the horde.

"Aw, you guys came!" I said kicking another Namek's head off. "Violet!"

My lady tackle hugs me just glad that I was all right. I hug back taking in the moment only to see Bulma slice a Namek in two.

"Where's the big guy in charge?" Launch said shooting off a few of them with explosive bullets.

"Goku's dealing with him, and I'm about to join him. Listen, there's not much left of them. They're down to the dregs now. I'll be back!" I said whistling for Kageyama to speed back to him. "Violet, take Kageyama and check the other sectors."

I took off for the clash of powers ahead.

* * *

**[Cues: Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure OST – King Piccolo]**

King Piccolo was in a bit of a tailspin over this as fighting at full power would risk him dying faster, but he had no choice to do so against Goku. The demon king had a larger body and more reach which he had to use to his edge to keep Goku at bay. Piccolo powers up and punching Goku into a huge crater a good distance away.

"Crap. It's all…" Tien said only for Ace to yell, "Heroes never die!"

He punted Piccolo hard enough for him to spit up blood and Goku leapt out the crater firing a Kamehameha. Piccolo dodged it only for Goku to bend the attack to nail him by surprise.

"Why you! I'll use your corpse as a footstool when I'm done with you!" Piccolo said as the three clashed with punches and kicks.

King Furry could only watch flabbergasted as these two boys were giving the demon king a real run for the money. One of the privates of the army came up to the king.

"I think I recognize those two. The older one's Ace Blackthorn…he actually just won the World Martial Arts Tournament again. The younger one's Son Goku, he's always landed pretty high up on the tournaments too." Private Lemmy stated.

"Weren't they rumored to have fought against The Red Ribbon Army?" King Furry thought only to gasp in horror.

Goku had gotten nailed with an eye laser to the leg and Ace got one on his arm which slowly began to heal up. Ace snarled at the cheap shots, but took to absorbing some electricity from a fallen telephone pole to heal the wound. Goku launched himself with his Power Pole, kneeing Piccolo in the chest forcing the demon back.

"Why won't you two just die?" King Piccolo roared.

"Fuck you, that's why." Ace said getting up to his feet.

Piccolo blasted Goku's Power Pole before charging up his energy causing the ground to shake. Ace paled with panic as his friends were not too far away. Ace got out his BlackTab hastily hacking into the radio waves practically screaming for everyone to get the hell away from the blast zone.

"Oh shit!" All of King Furry's guards screamed as they all scrambled to get out of there.

The king and Captain Clarke had fled on an airplane. Bulma and the others were fleeing as well getting back into the air. Ace slipped his BlackTab to his sides and prepared an Iron Body.

**[Music Ends]**

Across Central City was a blinding explosions and the screams of terror which all to silence.

* * *

(A/N: We're getting closer to the end of this arc, and this was a rush to write. To clarify something from an earlier chapter, yes, the only clear vision he got was Ryo's adventures from RvtX. So yes, he is going to be snagging a few of Ryo's moves.)

**Ending Theme - [Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 Music] - Cutscene 4**


	9. 104: You Got Fisted, Piccolo!

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

**Arc 5: King Piccolo Saga**

* * *

(A/N: What's up, danger? I got your chapter right here!)

* * *

_**Chapter 104: You Got Fisted, Piccolo!**_

* * *

_(Current Date: May 9, Age 753)_

**[Cues: [Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 Music] - Cutscene 3]**

Across the city was nothing but craters, desolation, and death from the unlucky, and Piccolo reveled in that he had won. But the battle was not over as Tien had flown Goku, and Ace was buried under rubble keeping his energy low on purpose.

"Thanks Tien…I owe you one." Goku said panting.

"You're welcome…" Tien said before they fell to the ground.

"Seems, you're all out of options!" Piccolo taunted trying to fire another at Goku.

The result was a lot weaker as Nimbus saved Goku from harm.

"You can't be human!" Piccolo cried out.

The irony was not lost on Ace, but on everyone else. Piccolo looked down at Tien before taking him hostage saying he will crush his head if Goku so much as sneezed.

"Goku, please! It's ok if I die. I can atone for my past sins…this way." Tien said groaning in pain.

"No, Tien. I can't risk your life…I've seen enough death. I won't stand for it." Goku said determined.

"Humans and your generosity. Such a weakness." King Piccolo said taking one a stone.

With a breath, Goku's other leg were disabled getting the kid to scream in pain. Piccolo does the same to his left arm leaving Goku to hit the ground in pain. Piccolo tossed Tien aside no longer needing him before raising into the air ready to finish him. Just one problem? He forgot Ace who promptly kicked himself out of the rubble.

"Oh ho, you made one fatal error. You forgot about me!" Ace said getting up.

**[Cues: Pokémon Anime Soundtrack - Johto Victory Battle Theme]**

Piccolo dived down and Goku screamed that he still had one arm. Putting all his energy into it, he blasted the ground with one handed Kamehameha launching himself into the air. Not wanting to be left enough, Ace flew up after him grabbing Goku's disabled arm.

"Need a boost?!" Ace said spinning Goku around to build up more friction.

The swirling tornado came closer and closer.

"You fool! I'll block it!" Piccolo said charging an empowered block.

All three screaming at the top of their lungs as pain wracked through their bodies.

"It's time for your reign of terror to end!" Goku and Ace said before Ace launched Goku towards Piccolo with increased speed.

As Goku put his speed forward, Piccolo's eyes went wide seeing the shadow of the Oozaru. It would the best thing, he'd see before Goku tore a hole right in the middle. Goku, covered in the blood of his enemy, screamed out that he did it.

"Aw yeah, you got fucked!" Ace screamed.

**[Music Ends] **

As Goku fell, King Piccolo coughed up blood in immense pain in absolute shock. He started laughing at the pain as he looked down as his bloodied hand.

"I…underestimated his strength. He may have won for now, but my legacy will survive!" Piccolo said puking up an egg before spitting it into the distance. "Farewell, my son. Avenge my enemies for the might of the empire."

"Oh right, I should see you this before you die!" Ace said as King Piccolo got a telepathic flash of the future.

King Piccolo was horrified to see his final son would move on to one of the world's greatest heroes fighting alongside Goku. Before Piccolo could even say anything, Ace slashed Piccolo's head clean off his body with Blood Vice. The infernal blade siphoned the damned soul within right as the body exploded send Ace and Goku hurdling towards the ground. In the mess, Ace lost his grip on Blood Vice.

"Yajirobe better catch me." Ace mumbled. "And find my fuckin' sword."

Despite the pain that wracked his body, Ace never felt better smirking in victory.

"Misa, Roman, Junior, Gretel, Gwen. I avenged you." Ace said victoriously.

* * *

(A/N: The end of the King Piccolo Saga and it was quite a short arc. The last arc comes soon enough, and I'm glad that I'm almost done with this. Soon, the Z Arcs. But next time, we deal with the final arc of Dragon Ball, the Piccolo Jr. Saga!)

**Ending Theme – Boondocks Credits Theme**


End file.
